Talk:Class Mod (Borderlands)
Lots of work ahead... Never made a wiki page before, amidoin'itrite?Qwiggalo 12:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Class mod skill Selection Just thought I would note that All class mod types seam to have a pool of 5 skills/attributes that the game will pick between 2-4 of, it may be possible to have all 5 but there is currently an assumption that the game cannot display more than 4 lines of information about an item so if a 5th item is on an item it wouldn't be known unless tested. So the minimum value for all attributes is 0 or 0% due to that skill possibly being omitted from the mod when it is randomly generated Lord Simpson 23:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know how I originally set it up wouldn't be the best way to organize the information. My wiki knowledge is limited so making frames and graphs would probably be the best way to go with this, but I'm unsure of how. I wanted to get this article started though, because it was a list of information I wanted to have when I started playing, but wasn't available. Qwiggalo 18:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- There is a way to add the fifth line, check the instructions here: PC_Tweaks Check the Show_hidden_weapon section. --Slyrat 19:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- The latest patch fixes the 5th line issue so all equipment will now properly display all 5 lines of effects (PC Version) Launcher Ammo Regen I have noticed this isn't on the page for the bombardier class, however it also doesn't function properly.--Deschain1999 03:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The one I found didn't have that as a stat so I didn't put it there, if you found it, then add it to the list. This goes for everything here. The list is in progress, as there, to my knowledge, is no way to figure the possible stats to the class mods other then playing a lot and writing them all down as you go. Qwiggalo 18:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::You say true, although I wasn't sure of the usefulness of adding a broken effect and I have almost never edited a wiki before.--Deschain1999 22:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries, someone else will probably put it down, or already has. Qwiggalo 22:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Please don't delete the comment under bombardier launcher ammo regeneration where it says that it does not work. Unless you can prove it works please leave the message to inform people that the ability doesn't work. I'm eventually hoping to compile a list of all broken class mod attributes for empirical data. --Deschain1999 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update: I am 100% that it is possible to have 5 of them, with 1 not being displayed. Momentarily, I am having a Mercenary mod which gives me ammo regenaration allthough it's not shown in the item properties (It is displaying +52% SMGdamage +3 Quick silver, +4 High Velocity and +3 Girl Power, but no SMG regeneration.) The XBOX360 game is now showing 5 lines. Probably old news by now, but Gearbox have stated that this problem will be fixed in the upcoming patch. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=94652 For those too lazy to click and read: issue: some class mods have abilities that were not functioning properly status: bombardier, centurion, rifleman, and tactician class mods all have fixes pending deployment''.'' Agilaz89 23:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Official Way To The Class Specific Whatever Qwiggalo 22:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This is the official example of how to format the different subareas of the article, so far. If you think there is a better way of doing this, by all means show us. Put down the name of the class mod, and a description of how the best way to use it would be. BTW TY to whoever thought of putting the description of who would best use the mod. Class Mod Name The Support Gunner pack is an excellent solo and team mod thanks to ammo regeneration and increased team magazine sizes. They are very useful (perhaps even vital) to those using ammo-hogging machinegun-type Combat Rifles. *+2 - +20 Team Ammo Regeneration *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Barrage Skill *+0 - +4 Stockpile Skill *+0 - +39% Team Magazine Size Class Mod Icons I'm working on getting all the icons on the page, I have 2 so far. I've been lazy and putting it off since then. It takes a bit of editing to get each one looking good. I don't like how they are put next to the category ATM. My main issue with how it looks now is there's no space between the image frame and the bullets, or very little, depending on your opinion. Antoher thing is the 5th line goes underneath the image. So if you know how to fix these issues please do. If you want to put an icon up, send me a screenshot of the class mod you've found that doesn't have an icon yet. The whole screenshot needs to be 1920x1080 resolution, any lower and it's not acceptable IMO. And don't even bother sending me pictures of your TV screen, consolefags. My email is qwiggalo@gmail.com Qwiggalo 22:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) : "Console Fags?" Is the homophobic slur really necessary for you to get your point across? Gee, where do I sign up to help contribute/help with the wiki -- but first, could you insult my friends and family a few more times? I know, let's start using the n-word to describe PS3 users... (That way we could differentiate between Xbox and Playstation users while maintaining a broader, "equal-access-intolerance" policy...yay?) I know this is just a discussion page but Jesus...way to encourage other people to, you know...."discuss." : -just an opinion, insert standard "grain of salt" disclaimer here Fjord Ubiquity 19:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The term X-Fag does not specifically have anything to do with sexuality. It is more a term to mean that people that are x are annoying/useless/etc. However, I agree that it is a bit much for a wiki; it could have been said better. Billdoom 18:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) lol went from degrading to entertaining then back to degrading. ive been playing on consoles for years for several reasons first and foremost being cost of keeping up. $2-300 every 3-4 years minimum to keep up with the current generation vs at least $600 every year or 2 at most to keep up with the requirements of PC games second being the MUCH GREATER GAME SELECTION for consoles vs PC. choice is simple really if you think about it and the fact that despite how "advanced" our culture and society are so many people still refer to such derogatory terms just to make themselves feel superior to someone else when in reality it just leaves them looking like a total a**. your contributions to the wiki are sincerely appreciated, but please, feel free to grow up at any time death from above--reapers never sleep XBL gamertag= Dfareaper 03:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Did Someone Get Confused? Berserker * +48% - +84% Melee Damage * +0 - +4 Heavy Handed Skill * +0 - +4 Endless Rage Skill * +0 - +4 Blood Sport Skill * +?% - 36% Maximum Health * -24% - -33% Bullet Damage Resistance * +0 - +10 Team Health Regeneration Did somebody put more then there should be here? Thinking that this was an area for all the "Berserker" mods rather then the specific class mod called "Berserker Class Mod"? Because it has more then the rest. Qwiggalo 23:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Drop-only Modifiers? From my, erm, data gathering (i.e. playing the game too much), it's looking like some Class Mod modifiers can only be found on dropped (via chests/enemies) Class Mods, and not on Class Mods from vending machines. Examples are Team Accuracy on Support Gunner, Team Find Rare Items on Catalyst and SMG Ammo Regen on Mercenary. Can anyone prove this to be false (like say, by finding a vending machine item with one of those modifiers) or back up my theory (via anecdote)? -- Eno Khaon 20:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Of course I've managed to at least partially disprove myself already; found a Team Find Rare Items Catalyst as an "item of the day" on a vending machine. Still haven't found ti as a basic sale, and I've spent hours checking vending machines for certain Class Mods before this one counter example turned up. I do have my UI modded to show 5 item traits by the way, so the odds of these uncommon stats simply being off the bottom is lessened. -- Eno Khaon 00:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm running the PC version as well with a modded UI, and I'm pretty sure I got my first +2 Team Find Rare Items catalyst from a standard vending machine (right before fighting the Destroyer on Playthrough 2 - incidentally the world seems to level to 48-50 even if you haven't completed the playthrough). I'm actually curious if anyone has seen any Catalyst with higher than 28. After finding that one, I opened it up in Gibbed's editor and messed around a bit - I couldn't find anything higher than 28% with +2 Find Rares. Also, I've seen a handful of shield regeneration mods, but they all show up as +1 and I can't seem to make it go any higher. It doesn't seem to increase my regen rate either, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that bonus might be broken on the PC version at least. Has anyone else noticed working shield regen or found a 30% or +3 Find rare items? Or even hacked one for that matter? The firefly mods give a bonus of up to +56%, and it would make sense to me if Catalyst only went to 28%, half of 56. -- LucidSurreality 10:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Stacking of skills Article says that class mods stack even if the specified Skill is maxed (5/5). Is this proven in some form? It is certainly not the case with the hunter skill Loaded. I had this skill maxed, and got a mod with +2/3 Loaded. This did not increase my sniper rifle capacity. -- Jonasfk 08:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Just found out... When switching to a mod with + Loaded I've had to re-equip my rifle for the additional clip size to take effect. -- 19:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) � How far does this stack? For instance if I have Phoenix maxed out and my class mod is +1 Phoenix, would I then have 30% chance to save ammo and +6 fire damage? I wasn't sure where to put this so i'll stick it here. Main page states for Lilith that: "(WARNING:Defender doesn't seem to stack with a high capacity shield and 5/5 in the controller skill tree)" I don't think thi is true anymore. As when i use my 1650 (? dont rember exaclty) cap rose with my defender COM and diva maxed my shield cap goes to slightly over 3200.Iran4edmund 06:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How to tell what the 5th line could possibly be Alright, I know half my problem here is that I'm on an Xbox 360 instead of a PC, because had I been on a PC I could easily edit an ini and be able to see the 5th stat. I'm curious, if there's a way to tell by the image of the class mod what general bonuses it carries with it. I'm sure there is, but what I'm looking for is the location of the breakdown of these, if one has been created yet.--SiganQ 18:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :The material color can tell you whether a mod has the 5th line stat. Some mods are obvious (Tormentor), some mods are difficult (Mercenary), and for some mods all 3 materials look exactly the same (Catalyst). I studied the Siren mods and if her mods are any indication I wouldn't pursue it further. The differences are often so small that you can't tell without studying the mods side by side. --GreyRiot 02:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I will get some screen shots from the mods I have that have 5 lines. That might help distinguish them from those that don't. They'll all be mordecai since I haven't gotten any for my other characters. --Slyrat 19:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Is there perhaps a way to discern what the stats are by the number code in front of the name (i.e. 220 Firefly Class Mod will always have +Ignite Damage and +Spark Skill)? --Themanwithoutsleep 09:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Just found two 520 Firefly Class Mod with different skills, but they also had different manufacturers. --Themanwithoutsleep 10:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: The number code tells you two things. The hundreds digit represent the quality of the effect bonuses but has no bearing on which one; that is soley based off of material type: 600 is the best. The tens digit represents the quality of the skill bonuses. 10 is the worst and 60 is the best. The reason you found two 520 Firefly mods with different stats is not because of manufacturer. It is because there are x20 x20b and x20c which would be Spark/Phoenix/Diva 3/0/0, 0/3/0, and 0/0/3 respectively. (Also in play are the material colors. If you look at those two mods, if their secondary effect bonus was different, you will see that their coloring was slightly different.) x60, x60b, and x60c for a Firefly would be Spark/Phoenix/Diva 4/3/3, 3/4/3, and 3/3/4 respectively. The only digit that doesn't have three versions is 50 and that is because 50 is 3/3/3. x40 and under will allow you to see the '5th line stat' because they give 2 or less skill bonuses thus placing the '5th line stat' on the 3rd or 4th line. --GreyRiot 02:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- :So I have noticed that the light that is in the square on either side of the hunter mods is brighter when there are more lines of things. Otherwise the color of the mod seems to indicate the class of the mod (sniper / ranger / etc). I also know that they have found a fix and so this will be patched on the consoles soon. --Slyrat 18:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) It is now patched. Some 5 line hunter mods Here are some hunter mods that I have with 5 lines. Team Cooldown Stat Does anyone know if the the team cooldown stat on some COMs improves Eridian weapon cooldown as well as the (I'm assuming) action skill cooldown? Tavengen 20:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It improves Action Skill cooldown, but not Eridian cooldown. Eridian cooldown can only be altered by the weapon's magazine and the player's Eridian weapon proficiency. ··· Danny Pew '' 03:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, cool thanks� :) Tavengen 07:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Number designator in name of mod Has anyone figured out what the number designator corresponds to in relation to the mod? I am currently working on compiling a list of mods to compare the numbers with level, type, manufacturer, stats, etc .. So far I think it may be irrelevant as I hve found the same number on 2 different types by 2 different manufacturers. I have also considered re-organizing the list of mods into 2 sub-section: solo and team, any thoughts? Also, it has been mentioned before, does anyone feel up to making a few tables to improve the lay out of each class section? DLanyon 05:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :All 4 of my quality-4 COMs have the same "660" value in them. The number is unaffected by the COM title, the manufacturer, and material grade. The only differences that I can't vouch for would therefore be base classes and quality level. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : Not sure if this is what you're looking for (it's kind of a "technical" explanation, rather than a real-world/in-game description) but: :: The number prefix for class mods (eg, "660 Catalyst") directly corresponds to the "RightSide" and "LeftSide" values found in the code (gamesave data) for the class. A couple of examples (rather than an overly complex explanation) should make this easier to understand: * '''340 Catalyst class' (code from gamesave) gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.Body_Lilith.Lilith_Catalyst gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside3 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside4 (snip -- manufacturer, material omitted) gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckLilith � * 660 Tormentor class gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.Body_Lilith.Lilith_Tormentor gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 (snip) gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckLilith :: It might also be useful to consider the following class definition; even though it's generally not found in-game (ie, without user-modding of some kind) it still follows the same "prefix numbering rules," to wit: * 1200 Titan Class gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Brick gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Brick gd_CommandDecks.Body_Brick.Brick_Titan gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 (snip) gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckBrick ** In the above example, note the lack of a "leftside" value (ie, leftside=0) and the multiple "rightside" values; as a result, "rightside" is set to 12, leftside =0, and the (seemingly superfluous) additional zero at the end give us "1200 Titan Class Mod." Note that other combinations are possible, as well; dual left-side variables will create a "12 Titan Class Mod," etc, etc, and so on. I hope this info is useful (or at least makes sense) to someone! cheers.Fjord Ubiquity 20:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :That is quite interesting. Do the corresponding values increase? As in, if you use two left 6's, do you get double the effect increase or do they each post separately? ··· Danny Pew '' 18:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) dlanyon--if your talking about the skill tree layout take a look at the Skills page death from above--reapers never sleep XBL gamertag= Dfareaper 03:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I have been looking over all this info as well as some from other sites to wrap my brain around this. ::* Based on what Fjord U posted, are in-game mods with only 2 digits, dual left sided or is it 100 level right side piece which drops a 0, because I have not found any 110-160 mods. I have found 13-16 mods. ::* A couple questions on materials. Is the material 1,2 or 3, material of the body, left side or right side? If the material 1,2,3 provides the material effect, what determines the skills? A mod can have 1-3 skills. DLanyon 13:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: You might be on to something in that the rightside1 piece drops a 0, but it would have to be tested. ::: Material encompasses the entire mod. It's the (snip) line in the above examples. The information on the wiki page itself can answer this question. --GreyRiot 19:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) New Table Layout I really like the tables with one exception: the strategy and icons for the mods are separated from the table. I suggest putting the icon and then the description into a row beneath each table. It might be too ugly or a space hog, but I think it has a chance of looking nice. Billdoom 18:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :yeah i messed with that a bit and couldn't make it look good. if anyone can knock yourself out --Raisins 19:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: New table looks great! I'm still learning wiki tables but will play with it to see if I can get the icons set in there to polish it up. Thanks for setting up the tables!DLanyon 15:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I have to say I don't like how you've integrated the images. It's just not worth making the table that much larger vertically. I made them smaller which I think is an improvement, though I'm sure it can be done better. --Raisins 17:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::How about a hideable row (not sure if this is doable) that would be after the stats for the mod. On this row, we can put the icon in the first column, then span a strategy section among the remaining columns. Billdoom 19:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::It would be far too wide, I'd think. Not to mention, I'm fairly certain it isn't possible without Javascript anyway. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Blast Master Does no one know what the missing Material Effect is? --Raisins 03:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :From my tests creating Blast Master COMs, for two of the three manufacturer materials I got the elemental effect and then for the other I got no effect. Though it is feasible that it is somehow tied to the manufacturer itself, with only certain combinations being valid. Will test this idea later. Billdoom 08:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no second effect as far as I've been able to tell. I've tested only Hyperion, Torgue, and Dahl, however. If someone would like to test all the other manufacturers, feel free, but I have a feeling that there won't be any difference. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Materials From what I understand, there's 3 possible materials for each COM. I can easily create items with Rick's in order to find the various effects of each. Billdoom 08:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I understand the materials cause the fifth line effect. There are sort of three choices: None, Option 1 and Option 2. --Raisins 10:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure about that? I've seen soldier COMs that have 3 different 5th line effects. Perhaps only some classes/mods have more than 1 or 2 options. Billdoom 15:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::My first pt2 character was soldier and I don't know of any COMs with more than possible 6 effects (and only 5 at a time): One default effect, up to three skills, and at most one additional effect. Are you sure you're not thinking of a first line effect when you say there are 3 effects? Which one do you mean? --Raisins 16:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, yeah, you're right. There is only 2 possible 5th line effects. I was counting the 1st line one too for some reason. Billdoom 21:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Using Material 3 is the same as Material 1. The only variation that can be seen is the coloration with certain manufacturers. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Material 1 does not add the 2nd unique effect bonus Material 2 and 3 each add a different effect bonus Listing the tables as material 1 and 2 are wrong, since there are 3 materials. Even if we ignore material 1 for the sake of the second effect bonus, making the real mat2 = 1 for our table and the real mat3 = 2 for our table, some of the effect bonuses and materials are backward. I tried to correct this for the Siren but someone undid it. GreyRiot 22:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC)GreyRiot :Listing a big column of "None" is unnecessary. If you want change Material 1 and Material 2 to 2&3 respectively. Also feel free to rearrange any that are in the wrong order. As well as being correct that would help imply the unstated Mat1=nothing. Anything you can do to clarify the text in the Gameplay Section is also appreciated. --Raisins 23:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I only did testing for the Siren mods so I can't speak if the other class mod materials/bonuses are wrong in same places. I will correct the Siren mods and rename the columns for the other classes. GreyRiot 01:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC)GreyRiot Team Recharge Delay What does this do? I'm assuming that if it reduced cooldown timers for active skills, it would be named the same as it is on the siren class mod. I've seen speculation around the net saying it either effects active skill cooldown, alien weapon recharge, or shields (either modifying the recharge rate, or the time it takes for recharge to kick-in). There was a little bit of work done on it at this forum post --> http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=81183 with the assumption that it effects active skill cooldown timers (but the "data" looks inconclusive). At any rate, if anyone knows what this is or has a good way of testing it, please let me know! -sX 15:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I've personally wondered this myself. I timed the cooldown of my active skill with a mod with this attribute active and inactive, with no skills selected. I found that the cooldown does ''not affect active skill cooldown. However, I did test shield recharge delay, by firing at the ground with a rocket launcher, and I found a difference in the time it took, but because it's such a small amount of time to begin with, measurement error could have caused it. Billdoom 22:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::This could use testing, but if we assume that the terminology is consistent, "cooldown" applies to active skills, "recharge" applies to shields and eridian weapons. However, if we consider the skills affected by the COM, I'd suggest that it only applies to shield recharge. It could be tested using a slow-recharging shield for accuracy. ··· Danny Pew '' 18:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :: ::After some extensive testing, I have found that Team Recharge Delay has NO effect on the cooldown of your action skill. Instead, it IS in fact referring to Shield Recharge Delay, which is the time between taking damage and when your shields begin to recharge. :: ::Using a -16% team recharge delay COM, I equipped a standard shield with a recharge rate of 9. ::WITH the COM: Shields began recharging in 6.3 seconds ::W/O the COM: Shields began recharging in 7.5 seconds :: ::Thus there was a 1.2 second difference (which is 16% of the original 7.5 second delay) :: ::I have not tested recharge time of eridian weapons. Team Modifier Stacking Do team modifiers stack from multiple players playing the same class and using the same mod? If so, how is it calculated? -sX 15:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'd imagine it stacks consecutively, but this does need testing. The easiest might be a melee damage test due to the consistent damage. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hunter class-mod broken Mord's "action cooldown" material effect doesn't reduce (or increase) bloodwing cooldown time. Improving page, still needs more work Hi all, I have updated the layout and some info on the page. I mostly worked on improving the layout to make the page more readable and adding subsections. The page definitely has room for still more improvement in the information. So if any Siren players can help, please do. DLanyon 02:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :good work. --Raisins 07:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the icons! (you know you've been playing too much Borderlands when you dream your playing) Did a bit more editing. On the first plaaythrough, with limited testing, I have only been able to buy class mods from the vendor in Headstone Mines. Today I spent some time running around arid badlands visiting all the med vendors. On 2nd playthrough I could buy mods at all med vendors. DLanyon 09:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) centurion mod what does it mean health regen doesn't work? is this a proven fact or simply someones assumption?Toolazytomakeaaccount 00:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :it means that when people have tried to use it, they have not noticed any health regeneration effect related to the mod. '···''' Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#990000;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#990000;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">21:56, 21 December 2009 (UTC) :anyone know if this has been fixed yet?Phoenixlol 19:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *NOTE* in wrong place (Siren Chart) It appears that the note about the "Defender class mod" in the siren chart is in the wrong spot. "(WARNING:Defender doesn't seem to stack with a high capacity shield and 5/5 in the controller skill tree)" Its currently somewhere on the mercenary mod line. Also the note is a little ambiguous as to whether the defender default effect doesn't stack, or if Diva skill beyond 5 points doesn't stack. Can anyone do a little bit of verification and see what doesn't stack and then switch the note to the proper place (or remove it if everything seems to work out ok with the high capacity shield)? --Skullkid2424 09:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Class Mod Manufacturers Each specific COM is made by 2 different manufacturers. Here's an 'almost' complete list. Could someone please add this to the tables (sorry, don’t how to do that). '''Berserker': Berserker (Tediore, Vladof), Blast Master (Dahl, Torgue), Bombardier (Dahl, Tediore), Centurion (Atlas, Pangolin), Skirmisher (Pangolin, Vladof), Titan (Atlas, ???), Warmonger (Hyperion, Torgue); Hunter: Assassin (Hyperion, Maliwan), Gunslinger (S&S, Vladof), Hunter (Jakobs, Vladof), Ranger (S&S, Tediore), Scavenger (Pangolin, Tediore), Sniper (Hyperion, Jakobs), Survivor (Maliwan, Pangolin); Siren: Catalyst (Anshin, Maliwan), Defender (Anshin, Pangolin), Firefly (Dahl, Maliwan), Mercenary (Atlas, Dahl), Plaguebearer (Hyperion, S&S), Tempest (Pangolin, S&S), Tormentor (Atlas, Hyperion); Soldier: Commando (Jakobs, S&S), Heavy Gunner (Dahl, Torgue), Leader (Dahl, Jakobs), Rifleman (Torgue, Vladof), Shock Trooper (Anshin, Maliwan), Support Gunner (S&S, Vladof), Tactician (Anshin, Maliwan). Mensahero 15:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Firefly Ignite Damage If I'm correct, I have a Firefly Class mod with +72% Ignite Damage. Were the values in the tables taken directly from the game's code, or could my memory be functioning properly? -- Claptrap 13:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Shock chance resistence? What does it do? � The shock chance resistant properties are found on the Tempest Siren class mod, and on the shock trooper class mod for the soldier. However, I am not quite sure how it works or if at all. The name suggests that you are ~78% less likely to receive a successful elemental proc on your character. However this seems quite unlikely since the proc chance is governed by the person who is shooting. Or does it mean you receive ~78% less elemental damage? The other 2 Siren elemental specific COMs are named to suggest elemental resistance, e.g. ~78% Ignite/corrosive resistance, meaning you receive ~78% less elemental damage (if it works properly, has anyone tested?). Silent Shroud 02:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Berserker and Skirmisher mods They give -0% to -36% Bullet Damage Resistance and -0% - -52% Team Melee Damage Resistance. What exactly does this mean? That you take more damage from bullets with these mods??? Happypal 11:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I think that it means you take less damage, or at least that was the intent. They could be like the Scattershot skill, which originally gave +shotgun spread, making them less accurate, and is now fixed to work as intended, giving -shotgun spread. If anyone uses one of these and finds themselves taking more damage, just wait for a patch. -- Claptr 14:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) General Knoxx mods I found one called the Atlas Champion, it was a soldier mod. Gave a 45% damage boost to all guns and a boost to magazine size for all guns. Got it from killing Crawmerax, playthrough 2. Ty � We need to edit in the four new mods from DLC3 and make pages for them. I'm going to take the liberty of starting on the Siren's specter, but I know nothing about the other three. --Azuarc 22:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) � Just got one for Mordecai. Dropped in Lockdown Palace from one of the midgets. I think it was named Truxican Wrestler, jumped from a locker. The number rating is 240 on this item. Snacksmoto 14:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) So the best class mod number would be? 660? This has always confused me, because I've though 660 was the best. But then I became more confused, because I've found a 2 class mods, both Heavy Gunner, one was 260, the other was 660, and the 260 seemed better. Here's the stats for each: � 660 Heavy Gunner +65% Weapon Magazine Size +2 Impact Skill +2 Overload Skill +3 Metal Storm Skill � 260 Heavy Gunner +50% Weapon Magazine Size +2 Impact Skill +2 Overload Skill +3 Metal Storm Skill +35% Weapon Fire Rate The 260 must be a higher level COM. A level 48 660 COM would have +3 to two skills and +4 to one skill with two bonus effects. Furiant 05:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) � Oddly enough, both are level 28. Found 'em both in General Knoxx's armory. 06:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) it appears that the 660 has a material 1 effect (essentially means you get nothing). it would outclass the 260 if it has a material 2 or 3. it doesnt appear the quality level of the mod has any bearing on the default effect or something else is at work. as per norm 660 is superior to a 260 but there can be execptions like this case. you should always be on the lookout for better mods anyway. Laserblasto 07:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) gunfighter class mod? i have a hunter class mod and its called a gunfighter Jakobs enhancement mod lvl 55 35% weapon damage 3 gun crazy 3 deadly skill 60% weapon accuracy is it any good? Yeah, though it depends on your play style. It's great as a whole for any hunter with the 35% damage bonus, and the +3 Deadly skill (increased critical damage) The added accuracy also makes it a great sniper mod. It just depends on how you play. Souzaphone711 14:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It looks pretty good to me. Wanna trade? RaySwr 06:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Truxican Wrestler Greetings, Earthlings Okay, I've never posted anything on a wiki page before so please forgive me if I do this here thing wrong. Anyways, I noticed the Truxican Wrestler mod on the main page was missing the fifth effect and I wanted to let everyone know that I found one that has a '-30% Bullet Resistance' effect, much like Roland's "Grit" skill. ~Strongfoot Manufacturer Loyalty Mods We need people to start compiling the data for the special loyalty mods, like the Maliwan one for the Siren, the Jakobs and Hyperion ones for the Hunter, etc etc. -- 08:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Are those really working? Only thing I know is that, they disappear after log in.I think they are bugged items��:s --Rubyus 00:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'm the only one, but personally I think the loyalty mods should be in their own section rather than cluttering up the normal class trees. Especially since anyone not killing Crawmerax won't have any interest, and since we're not sure what the deal is with them. If they never patch how they operate, we're just going to lose them, so they aren't exactly a worthy gear upgrade. --Azuarc 13:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree. They do just clutter up this page. I also wish there were loyalty mods for every manufacturer for each character. Why can`t a soldier have Dahl loyalty and not S&S? So stereotypical... Tellegro 07:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :loyalty mods will work only with the manufacturer's own gear (ex. anshin peacekeeper+anshin shield=bonus shield). i for one have not had them disappear on me either(pc). 16:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the xbox 360 and Ive found they do disappear every time I leave the game and go to another one, this happens even if I equip them. 13:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that the loyalty mods disappear on PS3 when the game starts up. As long as you don't exit and start over again in a new game, you can keep the mod and play while using it. ZoeyMithra 21:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Adding what + signs mean What does it mean when ammo regen is plus 1 or plus 20? Or health regen is +1? The mods with percentages speak for themselves (generally), but the plusses do not. Patriot Vladof Enhancement Mod Gmoneyy 02:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Is the +3 Team Find Rare Items for the scavanger mod confirmed because i have never seen one with +3 and i cant create one with willowtree :+3 FRI is a fiction, i know not whence it came. 11:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sharpshooter Hyperion Enhancement Mod Found this little one today after killing Crawmerax :3 --LazyTiger 12:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bricks ogre class mod The skills are: Rapid Reload Revenge and Die Hard, can someone fix the order in which they are shown? Rifleman mod I think i read this somewhere on the wiki but i wanted to make sure, does the rifleman mod also go toward combat rifle esque eridian weapons? -- 02:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : No, it does not affect the "blasters". Only weapons that use the combat rifle profiency are effected. Awesome class mod, by the way. In DLC3 I found one that gives +48% damage and +195% recoil reduction. It makes Stomper type rifles ridiculously good for crit-hunting! Manufacturer Loyalty Mods mistaken for modded mods I'm on the 360 and every time I get a new loyalty mod if I exit the game then enter another they are gone and the only explanation I seem to be able to find is that the game every time you exit mistakes the mod as modded because they have stats that are different than other mods and so deletes them from the game, can anybody enlighten me or expand on this. Thanks! 03:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I had this happen to me with a Specialist Malican mod, and a Patriot's Mod last night on PS3. They're gone today, I'm not sure when they disappeared but I know I had them when I saved last night. ZoeyMithra 15:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) So now its confirmed on console versions and is hopefully being patched in the next patch yey :) 01:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I really wish Gearbox would patch the game to show the +X to skills in the skill tree Sort of like how in Diablo II if you had a +2 to a skill you had maxed to level 20, you'd see it as 22 in blue. The lack of showing the effects of class mods in the skill tree makes it in some cases feel like I'm just taking it on faith that it's working (i.e., plus a few % to critical hit damage is hard to really notice when the amount of damage you deal varies with every enemy type/enemy level.Creeper1313 12:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So I hear you haz a console If you have been playing on the Console version and noticed a special loyalty mod leaving existance after exiting your game, fear no more! Vladof has you covered...? Here is a quote from Gearbox Dev working on Patch Issues. Known issues: issue: users report some class mods obtained in Knoxx DLC disappear status: a potential fix has been found and is under investigation 19:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Anonymously Anonymous Siren Mod I have a tempest and a plague bearer Mod (I've had them for a while) they have 61% electrocute and corrode Damage but the article says 60% is the max, I always play on single player or with my friends (and we don't tend to trade anything besides weapons that we get straight from crawmerax) so as far as i know it isn't modded. I'm on XBL if anybody wants to check it out before changing the article? Zuphix 21:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i also have seen those mods i have a templest - with 61 % increase in damage and for the most part i play alone becuz i can,t afford to get xbox live (so i know it not modded) i have a pic of it on my bro phone , i will post it it as soon as i can Bloodwing646 05:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry about how crappy it looks like i said i only was able to use a camera phone Bloodwing646 05:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I would just like to add to the above statements, i'm also on xbox and have found the +61 tempest and plague bearers but i also have a tormentor com with a +14 team damage enhancement while the article says that a +13 is the highest. 15:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The hunter Ranger and sniper mods i was wondering if anyone know for sure if the Hunter sniper and ranger mod actually work cuz every time i use them i don't see the increase in critical hit damage , i have been testing it to make sure but i wonder if anyone could or allready tested these mods before can help me feel better about this ,.Bloodwing646 04:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Gunslinger Mod Fire Rate Is it actually possible to get a +95% on the fire rate? I have not seen a mod this high, and cannot create one in Willowtree, with the level cap set at 61 and highest quality Loony24680 21:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Also to add to that why does Gunslinger use Loaded instead of Hair Trigger? Would make more sense to have Hair Trigger being that it is a pistol class mod and not a sniper rifle mod. Laserblasto 07:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gunslinger maxes out at +90% fire rate. See attached. Johnny390 02:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Bombardier Class Mod Launcher Fire Rate & Tempest Electrocute Damage I just got a Bombardier mod from the vendor in Crawmerax's Lair. The fire rate bonus is +56% as opposed to +52%. I'm not playing online at the moment, moding, etc. I would take a picture, but my macbook really sucks for such things. I don't want to disgrace this page with such a picture. But if necessary, I will. So anyway, if someone could change that, that would be awesome. EarthboundD 05:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) As well, I have a Tempest mod that has a 61% electrocute bonus damage, opposed to the 60% listed. EarthboundD 06:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) gunslinger mod someone said if there is a gunslinger mod with 95% i have never seen one either the highest i seen was 84% but i just say one for sale with 90% it my frist time seeing it here a pic Bloodwing646 00:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Bloodwing646 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) What drops the Specter mod, besides Craw? What else besides Craw drops the Specter mod (and other similar mods)? :The Lance Assassin leaders drop the Spectre. Devastators drop the Ogre. Badass Devastators drop the Marine. The Truxican Wrestler drops the Truxican Wrestler. --Nagamarky 02:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Figures my class has a one-time-only source (besides Craw) for a special class mod. I really wanted the ammo regen on the sniper (need one for the rocket, but seems no luck there, of course) Defender Class Mod Bonus I have a shield with 1932 points (base) but with 5 points in Diva and a Defender class mod with a +4 to diva and +42% team shield, I have a total of 3787 shield points. That is actually higher then the 87% that it should be (according to the wiki). Anyone else have any experience with it applying the bonus correctly or incorrectly? 22:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Truxy Wrestler COM Question I am given to understand that Loyalty Class mods give a boost only to weapons / items manufactured by that same manufacturer, Gunfighter boosts Jakobs wep's, Sharpshooter boosts Hyperion wep's, etc. But, what about the Truxican Wrestler COM? Does it give a bonus to melee damage dealt with any bladed weapon and Mordecai's sword _or_ does it only grant bonus damage to bladed S & S weapons? (Are there any bladed S & S weapons???) 21:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) the truxican is not a loyalty but a cross class mod like ogre, spectre, and shock trooper. bonuses apply to all weapons shields etc. (see my orion reaper for example) - oh, shit here he comes . . HAHAAXXXX!!! 22:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Coolness. Thought it was the second Hunter loyalty mod. Probably trying to forget about that crap-ass Anshin loyalty mod we Hunter's got screwed with. by the way, doc, how's Lilith? She still not talking to me? 22:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hunter COM Question Hey, I wanted to know if, on the Hunter Class Mod, when "+32% Action Skill Cooldown", does that mean it INCREASES the cooldown? L4C YukiNagato 17:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Cooldown refers to cooldown rate, so it's better. Cooldown rate increases, so total cooldown time decreases, and you get more bird for your buck. --Nagamarky 17:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for fast answer (aka 2 minutes later D:) ! L4C YukiNagato 18:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Ok i have a really good mod i found i like it because of the +18 ammo regen and i found a sniper class mod with+2 cailber and 100% critcal hit damage imagine that with your bessie lol anway i wanted to get some feed back on this mod thanks if i get an.Ok will be back on this later back to looking for more guns peace :)Disloyalsafe 20:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Disloyalsafe 20:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think thats basically perfect. You got the +4 right where I would want it too. They call me Hellz Lips 22:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Enhancement Class MODs I know of a few, having experimented in WillowTree: The stats for all 3 are +35% Weapon Damage and -10% Shield Recharge Delay, which seems pretty poor. However, you'll notice in the coding for all 3 MODs, I used leftside6 instead of leftside6c. I'm not sure whether there will be a stat increase upon switching the left side to leftside6c, but I am going to test it right now. Essentially, what I'm trying to get at is; Why is there no info on the Gearbox Enhancement MODs on this page? The parts are listed, and I have all 3 of the above class MODs in my game currently. AtlasSoldier 00:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot to note that the stats for those 3 class mods are from No-Level versions. I'm gonna try using HxD to hex edit the level of the 3 class mods to level 48 (max level for a class mod, I believe) and see if the stats increase/change. AtlasSoldier 00:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, just an update; I tried hex editing the level of all 3 Gearbox Enhancement mods to 48 (for a quality rating of 5). Didn't work. Gonna run some more tests. Regardless, this leaves us in abit of a situation. First off, I'm not sure if it's even possible to get Gearbox enhancement mods ingame as drops. Secondly, since there's only parts for a general gearbox mod, as well as a Roland version and a Lilith version (but no Brick or Mordecai), how would we go about incorporating these 3 class MODs into the page? AtlasSoldier 02:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) atlas, to answer your question - you would not. seeing as these items do not occur in the game (as of the time of this writing), they will not be included in the class mods page. i suggest that you publish this exploration on your user or talk page and/or start a thread in watercooler. modded items are being phased out of the main article talk pages and i would hate for this data to be buried in page history. 09:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ps - i dont suppose youve noted whether the shield delay works on non-gearbox shields (and by that i mean all known shields as of this writing) ::I believe I shall do just that. I also have WillowTree codes for several Grenade Launchers which I might put on a subpage of my userpage as well. I'd test that shield theory too, except I'm very good with testing shield delays and what-not. AtlasSoldier 22:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What IS the class mod after all??? Okay, we all know what it does, but what it is, essentially? Where should it be worn IRL? Why does it have such a weird shape? Any ideas 'bout the trivia of the device? Alnairlindalwe 16:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Belt buckle maybe? -- WarBlade 20:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Hell, that just didn't occur to me! Seems plausible! Alnairlindalwe 21:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Loyalty Mods and Grenades I'm curious, but how exactly do loyalty mods work? a) Increase your gun damage only, even if your grenades match the manufacturer too b) Increase the damage of manufacturer relevant weapons, be that a gun or grenade c) Univerally boost weapon/grenade damage as long as gun is of the right manufacturer. d) Universally boosts damage as long as gun is of right manufacturer (ie. even phoenix gets boosted) :Loyalty Mods mostly have the primary attribute of +X% Weapon Damage. Thus they increase the damage of your weapon as long as it is of the correct manufacturer. Some may have a secondary attribute of +X% Grenade Damage - these and only these will improve grenades, as long as your Grenade Mod is of the correct manufacturer. No Loyalty Mod will improve damage dealt through Action Skills, On-Kill Skills or Melee attacks (though they may boost the skills themselves). Of course, the Pangolin and Anshin Loyalty Mods only improve your Shields. So the answer is a mix of A and B, but C and D are incorrect. Wannas 13:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Gunslinger Class Mod and Loaded Skill Just wondering if anyone has any information or explanation for why the Hunter's Gunslinger mod boosts the Loaded skill from the sniper tree? Shouldn't it give a bonus to Hair Trigger instead since it's supposed to focus on your ability to use revolvers and pistols? The Sniper mod certainly doesn't give any bonuses to any skills in the Gunslinger tree, and while I like the bonuses I get from using the Gunslinger mods (other than Loaded obviously) I feel like I'm getting shafted out of a boost to a skill I would actually gain benefit from. I'm hoping that they will patch this, so if anyone knows of any plans to fix it or reasons why they won't I would appreciate the enlightenment. 05:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC)RevWildo Catalyst strategies The Catalyst Class Mod will add an additional .16 to .3 seconds of recharge to the Action's recharge each second. All Action's have a standard 1.0 second recharge rate each second when the Action is not in use. The important thing to note is that the additional recharge due to Catalyst will occur even when the Action is in use. *With 5 points in both Hit & Run and Hard To Get, a 30% Catalyst will provide roughly 8 seconds of reduced cooldown for Phasewalk. *Catalyst is important to Brick since there is no possible way for him to maintain Berserk going at all times without a Catalyst team member (Liquidate does not affect recharge while Berserk is in effect). *Hunter team members with 5 points in both Predator and Bird of Prey will find that Catalyst often allows their Bloodwing to be fully recharged by the time it is done striking all of its targets. *Catalyst is the least important to Soldier team members who have Deploy and must still rely on Refire with a Shock Trooper Class Mod to completely recharge their turret while one is still deployed. :by 12:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) transplanted by is a multiple "good faith" contributor that has been recognized by the community. Just saying 13:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bombardier class mod Its the class that can regenrate rockets yes? I want to take crawmerax out. I can get him down to basicly 1HP but run out of rockets! I need to know if bombader class mods let your regenerate rockets WITHOUT killing an enemy. 16:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC)DragonFire 16:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Bombardier COMs with Material 3 will have "+X Launcher Ammo Regeneration". Well done on actually damaging him with rockets though... Wannas 22:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Material 3 rarity? Does anyone know at what levels the Material 3 starts to spawn? I spent several hours running Crimson Fastness on PT1 and didn't see a single Mercenary mod with ammo regen. 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC)